I'll Be Seeing You
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Aku menutup mata. Salju. Begitu indah, namun juga begitu menyedihkan. "Hei," sebuah senyum merekah pada bibirku. "Sudah setahun sejak terakhir aku berkunjung… Apakah kau kesepian, Tetsuya?" [AkaKuro]


**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**I'll Be Seeing You © Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning:**

Akashi!PoV | Character death | Angst | Boys Love | AU | Possibly OoC

**.:xxx:.**

"Akashi-san, ia takkan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi."

Pada pernyataan dokter itulah mataku melebar dan bahuku menegang. Wajahku yang biasanya menampakkan ekspresi tenang kini dikalahkan emosi yang membludak dalam benak.

"Apa… maksud Anda? Apa maksud Anda tentang Tetsuya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi?"

Bahkan suaraku yang semula tajam tanpa keraguan kini goyah, tersendat oleh suatu perasaan berat yang menumpuk dalam dada.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tetsuya?"

Aku masih mengingat jelas kekagetanku dan yang lainnya ketika Tetsuya tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah babak perempat final siang tadi. Setelah mengoper tanggung jawabku sebagai kapten pada Shintarou, aku segera bergabung dengan tim medis ke dalam mobil ambulans, mengiringinya menuju rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kutatap terus wajah lembutnya, yang mana tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Perasaan berat itu menyeruak sekali lagi dalam dada, membuatku merasa seolah sulit bernapas. Berbagai teori berputar dalam otakku, dari yang paling remeh seperti kelelahan, hingga yang terburuk dan membuatku menggelengkan kepala.

_Ia akan baik-baik saja_, aku menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. _Ia akan baik-baik saja. Tetsuya hanya terlalu memaksakan diri sendiri._

Itulah teori yang kupilih untuk menjelaskan semua ini, namun tampaknya jauh dalam benakku, indera keenam yang kumiliki memilih teori lain.

"Singkatnya," suara si dokter yang terdengar yakin justru membuatku merasa makin tak nyaman. "Kuroko Tetsuya mengidap penyakit yang hingga kini belum ditemukan obatnya. Ia telah mencapai stadium akhir, yang juga berarti adalah fase terakhir dari hidupnya."

Seperti biasa, firasat indera keenamku benar.

Tak bisakah, kali ini saja, firasatku salah?

Melihatku bungkam oleh pikiran, dokter itu melanjutkan.

"Kebanyakan penderita penyakit ini takkan bisa bertahan hingga masa pubertas, dikarenakan sistem kekebalan tubuh mereka dilemahkan paksa oleh sejenis virus generasi baru. Unit penelitian medis kami di Kyoto tengah meneliti virus ini, dibantu oleh beberapa pakar dari Eropa dan Amerika. Karena minimnya pengetahuan akan virus ini, kami jadi agak kesulitan untuk mengidentifikasi gejalanya maupun efek yang akan ditimbulkan oleh penyakit ini ke depannya. Sebuah keajaiban Kuroko-san bisa bertahan sampai usia lima belas. Namun sepertinya umurnya takkan lama lagi. Sejauh pengamatan kami, keadaannya semakin memburuk."

"Berapa kira-kira… waktu yang tersisa untuknya?"

"Kami menaksir dua minggu adalah batas maksimalnya. Namun bila ia beruntung, mungkin sampai bulan depan."

"Apakah benar-benar tak ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh?"

"Persentase untuk sembuh total memang nol persen, namun tak menutup kemungkinan untuk memulihkan kondisinya hingga stabil. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dengan melakukan prosedur yang diperlukan untuk menolongnya, namun semua tetap bergantung pada semangat hidupnya. Bila Kuroko-san kehilangan semangatnya, maka semua yang kami lakukan sia-sia."

"Aku mengerti. Bolehkah aku menengoknya sekarang?"

"Tak masalah, asalkan tak terlalu banyak orang di dalam ruangan. Kuroko-san masih belum sadar, jadi tolong beritahu kami bila ia sudah sadar. Dan tolong hubungi keluarganya."

"Baik, Dokter. Terima kasih."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lorong, sosoknya yang dibalut jubah putih menghilang di balik tembok. Sementara aku menoleh ke kiri, pada pintu kaca tempat Tetsuya dirawat. Tangan kananku telah bersandar di atas kenop pintu, namun ragu untuk menggesernya.

Apa ini? Perasaan berat yang membuatku tak tenang...

Apakah ini… takut?

Merasa ketakutan, emosi yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Sama sekali tidak seperti aku yang biasanya.

Menarik napas panjang, aku mengumpulkan semua tekad dan menggeser pintu itu.

Di tengah ruangan, di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Tetsuya terbaring lemah. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan iris biru mudanya. Selimut tipis yang menutupi dada hingga kakinya perlahan bergerak turun-naik, seiring dengan tiap napas yang ia ambil.

Gerakan itulah yang membuatku menghembuskan napas lega.

Kugeser pintu di belakangku hingga menutup, lalu berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya. Tak ada suara dalam ruangan itu selain langkah kakiku dan denging suara mesin medis yang beroperasi.

Aku meraih kursi kecil di sebelah ranjang dan duduk di atasnya, mata dwiwarnaku tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan wajah damai pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu. Untunglah, kini wajahnya tak sepucat siang tadi.

Dari apa yang kuketahui, penyakit yang menyerang Tetsuya ini masih belum memiliki nama, disebabkan oleh virus generasi baru dan hingga kini masih belum ditemukan antidotnya. Penyakit ini menyerang sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia, dan menggerogoti organ-organ vital si penderita dari dalam.

Tetsuya pastilah telah mengidapnya sejak kecil. Memang sebuah keajaiban ia dapat bertahan hingga detik ini.

Tetapi mengapa ia tak memberitahuku mengenai penyakitnya?

Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya?

Tetsuya memang ahli menyembunyikan berbagai hal. Hawa keberadaannya, emosinya, ekspresinya, talentanya… dan penyakit ganas yang kini mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Dan hal itu makin membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku telah gagal, bukan hanya sebagai seorang kapten pada anggotanya. Tetapi juga sebagai teman… dan kekasihnya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Mata itu perlahan terangkat kelopaknya.

"K-kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya?"

Tuhan, aku benci mendengar suaraku gemetaran seperti ini.

"D-di mana ini?"

Tangan yang tersambung pada selang infus tersebut bergerak meraih ujung selimut.

"Tetsuya, jangan bergerak dulu. Tetap berbaring."

Ia menelengkan kepala, menatapku bingung.

"Kau pingsan di tengah pertandingan, pada babak perempat final. Dan sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sedikit pusing, tapi nanti juga sembuh. Pasti karena kemarin aku membaca buku hingga larut malam. Ini hanya kelelahan biasa."

Aku mengernyit.

Ia bohong.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

Haruskan aku membongkar rahasianya sekarang atau…?

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hah?"

Ekspresi datarnya tergeser oleh kekagetan.

"Kau pingsan bukan karena kelelahan."

"A-Akashi-kun…"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Kalau aku tak menanyakannya sekarang, aku akan menyesal.

"I-itu…"

Kuraih satu tangan pucat dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tahu rahasiamu. Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini. Aku tahu semuanya."

Mendengarnya, Tetsuya berusaha menarik tangannya, namun peganganku lebih kuat. Darah seolah surut dari wajahnya, dan ia memalingkan muka.

"Maaf…"

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf? Apakah kau pikir aku marah?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun… aku berusaha untuk memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Sungguh. Tetapi aku tak punya keberanian… ataupun kesempatan yang pas untuk mengatakannya."

Seraya berbicara, mata Tetsuya berpendar oleh air mata. Pemuda itu menarik napas sekali, menahan cairan tersebut agar tak mengalir.

"Ssh," aku mendesis, satu tanganku mengelus surai biru mudanya. "Bukan salahmu. Hal seperti ini memang tak mudah untuk dibicarakan. Jangan pernah membebani dirimu dengan rasa bersalah yang tak penting. Dan jangan mencemaskanku, kesembuhanmu adalah prioritas kita saat ini. Dan… jangan menahan tangismu."

Tetsuya berkedip. Pelan, tangannya terulur untuk meraih jaketku, lalu menarikku mendekat. Berdasarkan insting, aku membantunya duduk. Ia sontak membenamkan wajah pada dadaku, meredam suara tangis kesakitannya, sementara kedua tangannya meremas jaket yang kukenakan.

Aku melingkarkan tangan pada tubuh kecil yang gemetaran, menumpukan dagu pada puncak kepalanya.

"Aku bersumpah," bisikku seraya mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan di hari terakhirmu, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin kau tetap hidup. Aku ingin kau tetap bertahan. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, hanya untukmu."

"Un." Ia berbisik pelan tanda setuju, mengangguk sekali. "Aku juga bersumpah."

Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku, lantas melakukan hal yang tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya.

Ia tersenyum.

Senyum berat yang sarat makna, bila aku harus menguraikannya.

Dan walaupun senyum itulah yang ia gunakan sebagai topeng dari semua penderitaan dan rasa sakitnya, senyum itu pula satu-satunya caranya untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang saat itu ia rasakan.

Senyumnya, hal yang takkan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku. Dan ingatanku mengenai hari itu masih jelas dalam benakku.

Tidak. Bahkan semua ingatanku bersamanya takkan pernah kulupakan… Setiap kesempatan yang kuhabiskan bersamanya. Masih segar seperti baru, bahkan hingga detik ini.

Seraya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang tertutup lapisan putih salju, aku menghela napas, mengawasinya berubah menjadi kepulan asap kecil.

Tak ada satupun orang di sekitar tempat ini, mungkin karena temperatur udaranya yang terlalu dingin.

Atau mungkin, tak ada orang yang sudi berkunjung pada tempat ini di tengah dinginnya musim salju, selain aku.

Ketika aku mendongak, butiran putih berjatuhan dari angkasa. Sama, setiap tahun selalu begitu.

Aku menutup mata.

Salju.

Begitu indah, namun juga begitu menyedihkan.

Tak lama, aku mencapai tempat itu, tempat yang amat familiar bagiku.

"Hei," sebuah senyum merekah pada bibirku. "Sudah setahun sejak terakhir aku berkunjung… Apakah kau kesepian, Tetsuya?"

Dengan satu tangan, kupeluk erat buket bunga itu dekat dadaku, seolah berusaha untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat di tengah hawa dingin menusuk. Tanganku yang lain bergerak menyapu salju dari puncak batu nisan.

Hal yang sama yang kulakukan tiap tahunnya selama sepuluh tahun ini –sejak dua puluh satu Desember pada tahun ketigaku di SMP Teikou, ketika Tetsuya meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, ya?" senyumku masih terpulas ketika kuletakkan buket tersebut. "Mungkin kau takkan percaya, tapi sekarang usiaku dua puluh lima tahun; begitu juga dengan Shintarou dan yang lainnya. Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi… kau masih ingat mereka, kan? Tapi kami semua disibukkan oleh kegiatan masing-masing, jadi sudah lama sekali sejak kami berkumpul bersama. Atsushi menyelesaikan sekolah memasaknya dan ia membuka sebuah restoran setengah tahun lalu. Shintarou berhasil menyelesaikan studinya di universitas kedokteran; aku yakin ia akan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Si idiot Daiki tak disangka berhasil lulus dari kampusnya dan kini menjadi seorang polisi. Ryouta kini adalah seorang pilot, sekarang ia tengah dalam perjalanan mengelilingi dunia. Sedangkan aku, kini pemain _shogi _terhebat di Jepang."

Aku menunduk, memandangi lututku.

"Tetapi semuanya telah berpisah jalan… kali ini dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Di masa SMA dan bahkan universitas, kami masih sempat bermain basket untuk menghubungkan jalan yang kami tempuh. Tetapi sekarang tidak. Saat kami bertemu satu sama lain, hal yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling menyapa. Menanyakan kabar dan kemudian… berlalu menyusuri jalan hidup kami masing-masing. Tak ada percakapan, tak ada gurauan… Semuanya begitu berbeda."

Napasku tersendat pada akhir kalimat, dan penglihatanku mulai mengabur saat aku berusaha semampuku menahan tetesan air mata.

"Semuanya… sangat berbeda. Sepuluh tahun memang tampaknya begitu lama, namun begitu cepat terlewatkan. Terutama dengan tanpa adanya kau di sampingku. Tapi hidup ini memang aneh, selalu berlalu tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Walaupun perubahan besar telah terjadi, hidup takkan berhenti untuk bersimpati. Terus berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan… hari demi hari, tahun demi tahun. Dan begitu pula aku."

Tangan kananku terjulur, mengusap lembut batu nisan tersebut, menyingkirkan selapis salju yang menutupi pahatan sebaris nama.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Ketika itulah, aku tak mampu mempertahankan senyumku lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi." Aku mengusap mataku dengan punggung tangan. "Ayahku menunggu di rumah, ia ingin memperkenalkan aku pada putri salah seorang koleganya –pasti ia ingin agar aku menikah dengan putri temannya itu. Tapi jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Tak peduli dengan siapapun nanti akhirnya cerita hidupku, _hatiku tetaplah untukmu."_

Tubuhku terasa berat ketika aku bangkit dan mengambil selangkah mundur. Pandanganku masih tertumpu pada makam tersebut. Sekitar semenit aku berdiri diam di tengah salju yang turun, tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian.

Namun pada akhirnya, aku berusaha keras untuk memulas sebuah senyum kecil di wajahku.

Sama seperti yang ia lakukan di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Tetsuya."

Dengan bisikan terakhir itulah, aku beranjak pergi.

.

.

[End?]


End file.
